Butt-Dialed
by ArielApostolos
Summary: What happens when Anna accidentally calls Elsa's phone during an...intimate moment? (Elsanna, Incest, DL;DR, NSFW) (Yes, I'm still working on my other projects, I promise)


**Hey, just a one-shot idea I got from a post on facebook. Hope you all enjoy, it was fun to write. YES, I am still working on While I Sleep. I will have the next (final?) chapter out soon. Writers' block is a bitch, as we all know. Thanks for all the support so far, much appreciate. As always, like, favorite, read and review. LOVES!**

* * *

" _Oh Elsa!"_ Anna moaned, turning her head into her pillow to try and muffle the sound. Her fingers, meanwhile, were doing the gods' work between her legs, fingers slick with the abundant moisture that had collected there during the course of her _tension relief._

She hardly noticed the wet sounds her desperately thrusting digits were making, her mind caught up in the fantasy she'd built up around the blonde goddess she'd come to crush on. In her mind, it was Elsa's fingers bringing her such glorious pleasure, those long, thin _beautiful_ fingers digging deep inside of her aching womanhood. She could hear the older woman whispering such naughty things in her ear, edging her closer and closer to that precipice.

" _Elsa, please!"_ she begged her phantom lover, thrusting her hips up, trying to draw those plunging fingers deeper into her core. A particularly enthusiastic thrust against the outer wall of her wet channel had her keening a high pitched noise, gasping as heat seemed to flash through her body in time with each stroke against that wondrous spot.

" _More there,"_ she pleaded, those fingers withdrawing teasingly before sliding back in almost painfully slow. " _Please, please don't tease me!"_ She was so close, yet the pace remained slow, keeping her balanced on the edge, holding her back from the release she so desperately wanted, _needed._

Elsa was chuckling darkly, taunting words echoing in Anna's ear as the pace slowly, _so slowly,_ began to increase, a third finger being added behind a rather hard thrust. Anna felt herself clench hard, holding those fingers deep inside of her as she cried out her desperation, her need.

" _Elsa, please let me cum, please!"_ Her voice was gruff as she continued to plead with her phantom lover. Yet the ephemeral touch remained at its moderate, steady pace, never faltering yet never increasing its speed. There was another dark chuckle from the other woman, and Anna knew, she _knew_ what the woman wanted to hear from her. But she couldn't, it was wrong, this was so wrong.

Yet it was so goddamn sexy that she couldn't help but embrace the deviance of it. She held out as long as she could, keeping herself suspended at the edge, her salvation and damnation both kept just out of reach until she gave in to the demand her lover placed upon her.

" _P-Please...sis, let me cum, please Elsa!"_ There was gasp and her fingers were suddenly driving into her core with reckless abandon, a startled cry screeching from her lips as her pleasure crested, white flashes of heat and light pouring through her body as every one of her muscles clenched, drawing her body taut as her climax crashed through her like a tsunami, a scream that sounded suspiciously like her sister's name wrenched from her lips.

It was such a powerful orgasm that she blanked out for several seconds, her body going limp as she simply laid there attempting to catch her breath. If she had been aware, she might have heard the front door slam shut, or the frantic footsteps that thudded up the stairs. Or even the sound of her own bedroom door being thrown open. But the voice, she definitely heard.

"Anna?!"

Anna's eyes flashed open, lifting her head to meet her sister's piercing gaze. Elsa was standing there holding her phone up to her ear, panting and looking flushed. She was still wearing her business attire, white button-down blouse and tight, black pencil-skirt, black stockings covering shapely legs. Anna struggled to sit up, drawing the blanket over her naked lower body. "E-Elsa! Don't you know how to knock?!"

But Elsa didn't reply, she simply walked into the room, closing the door behind her before walking purposefully towards Anna. The redhead pressed herself back into her pillows as the blonde made her way right up to her, staring down at her with an intense look. Then Elsa was leaning toward her and Anna thought she was going to faint right there.

Anna's eyes fluttered shut, sure she had fallen right into one of her fantasies when, suddenly, the presence of her sister's body vanished. Her eyes slowly opened, disappointment welling up within her until she realized what her sister was holding. It was Anna's phone...and it was connected to a call. Elsa turned the phone and directed the screen towards her younger sister.

Anna's face went slack, blood draining so quickly she felt dizzy. Elsa's name was in the middle of the screen, and the call time read 23:39, just as Elsa hung up the line on her phone. Anna couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, all she could do is stare disparagingly at the phone in her sister's hand.

Eventually, she found her voice, sucking in a heavy lungful of air. "E-Elsa, I'm so sorry! Oh my gods, I didn't mean for that to happen! I don't know—I didn't—I mean, what?" She tried to think, but her mind was a jumbled mess of post-orgasmic bliss and nerve-wracking anxiety. Then it clicked; she'd been looking at her sister's profile on her phone, using the picture she had saved there as "inspiration". She must have hit the dial button at some point. Elsa had heard it all…

Where before her face had paled, now it flushed a deep crimson to rival her own hair color. "Oh gods, you...you heard..."

There was an odd look on her sister's face. She didn't exactly look mad, even though she was glaring down at Anna with such intensity that the girl felt stripped bare. "Yes," Elsa eventually said evenly, "I did. I was in the middle of a meeting, Anna."

Anna swallowed hard, feeling uncertain at her sister's odd tone. "I'm so sorry, Elsa—"

"No," Elsa interrupted her. "I don't think you understand, dear sister." She tossed both phones onto the nearby table, glancing down at Anna with a focused, impenetrable gaze. Anna felt trapped by that gaze, held still and quiet in its intensity. Elsa moved then, lifting first one leg, then the other up onto the bed, her pencil skirt riding high up her thighs as she did so. She ripped the blanket away impatiently, then moved until she was straddling her sister's bare legs, her hands resting on the girl's shoulders, pushing her roughly deeper into her pillow.

Anna couldn't bring herself to breathe, couldn't move, afraid that any action would shatter the sudden dream she must be experiencing. Because there was no way her sister was actually there, pinning her down and gazing at her with such unrestrained desire. Even as Elsa leaned forward, lips ghosting passed her cheek, breath fanning across Anna's ear, she still couldn't bring herself to budge.

"No, you don't get to apologize," she whispered, her voice deep and husky from what Anna could only suspect was desire. "I've wanted to hear those sounds from you for years now, and you're not going to apologize for giving me that." She pulled back to meet the redhead's hopeful gaze. "What you will do," she continued with a smirk, "is take care of just how wet you've made me with that little stunt you pulled."

Anna could only gape at the woman, her mind slowly catching up with everything. Her sister wanted her...like she wanted the blonde. It seemed impossible, something Anna hadn't even dared dream of. There was just no way Elsa could harbor the same twisted desires for her that she held for the older woman. Could she?

Elsa leaned back onto her haunches, hands reaching up to slowly start unbuttoning her blouse. _I guess that's a yes._ _Holy crap!_ And just like that, Elsa's generous bra-clad breasts were on display for her eyes to feast on. Yet she was still stunned to inaction, her body literally paralyzed by the glorious sight of the blonde's sexy body slowly being revealed to her.

Her hands were grasped suddenly, and the next thing she knew her palms were suddenly full of those soft, full breasts. She grasped instinctively, Elsa's moan prompting her to clench her thighs together as a rush of desire pooled immediately at her core. Gods, she could feel her sister's nipples stiffen against her palms, and she wanted to feel more. Springing to action, she leaned up and captured Elsa's mouth with her own, moaning at the feel of those satiny lips pressed back against her own.

Her sister's hand fisted in her hair, tilting her head as she nibbled her way across the redhead's chin, mouth closing over the spot just beneath her ear and sucking hard. Anna arched into the contact, a guttural moan rumbling from her throat. "Gods!" she managed to cry out.

Her head was jerked back, steely blue eyes holding her captive with their hardness. "No, you call out to _me_ , do you understand me?"

When Anna didn't immediately respond, her hair was wrenched backwards. She whimpered, body clenching at the pleasurable pain. "Yes, Elsa!" The grip on her hair loosened slightly, drawing her forward where her lips were claimed in a rough, demanding kiss.

Eventually, she felt the need for air, drawing back with a gasp. Her entire body was flushed with desire, already her need ramping up even after the magnificent finish she'd had moments earlier.

Elsa's hands returned to the redhead's shoulders, pushing her roughly back onto the bed. "And who am I, Anna?" she asked, hands disappearing behind her briefly, bra coming loose as she released the clasp. And then the lacy garment was tossed aside and Anna was graced with the heavenly sight of her sister's bare chest. Miles of pale flesh was presented to her hungry gaze, rose-tinted nipples standing erect at their crest.

Anna tried to lunge forward to take those breasts into her mouth, but her sister pushed her back forcefully, glaring down at her. "I asked you a question, Anna."

Anna swallowed hard, meeting the blonde's gaze uncertainly. Finally, the question penetrated the haze of sexual need, and she smiled up at the woman. "You're my wonderful, beautiful, unrelentingly sexy big sister."

Elsa's eyes darkened, her pupils dilating before Anna's own eyes. Then there was a mouth ravenously plundering her own, Elsa's tongue plunging between her lips and taking everything she had to offer. Anna tried to press back, to duel that invading tongue with her own only for her shoulders to be pressed back in warning.

Anna let her body go limp under her sister's forceful kiss, allowing the blonde to take control of her. There was a pleased murmur from the older woman as she drew away from the girl's lips, kissing her way across her chin to the other, neglected side of her neck, again focusing directly onto that spot right beneath Anna's ear. A keening whine slipped from Anna's lips, turning to a hiss as Elsa bit down hard and began suckling the spot. She was positively writhing beneath the blonde and Elsa hadn't even touched her near where she wanted her most.

When Elsa drew back, there was a feral glint to her eyes and she grinned down at Anna's neck. The redhead knew she was going to have a hickey there, but she didn't care. She would wear it proudly, just knowing whom they belonged to...whom _she_ belonged to.

"Gods, Elsa," she panted, her breath fast and uneven. "Please, sis, I-I need you. I-I'm yours, only yours, _always yours_." She knew she was rambling but she couldn't seem to stop herself. There was a torrential current of need burning within her and only her sister could bring her relief. Always her sister.

Elsa's smile softened as she leaned forward, her lips glancing gently against the younger woman. "And I am yours, my sweet, perfect little sister." Elsa pulled away entirely, rising to her feet beside the redhead's bed. Holding Anna's curious gaze, Elsa's hands went to the zipper of her skirt and unfastened it, slowly drawing the offending clothing down shapely legs. When she stood up, Anna had to bite back a gasp as the blonde stood before her completely bare save for a pair of thigh-high stockings.

She felt faint as she realized her sister hadn't been wearing any panties, licking her lips unconsciously as she took in the sight of the woman's bare, _glistening_ sex. Elsa was positively dripping with need! Anna felt parched, thirsty for a taste of the goddess standing before her.

She would get her wish sooner than she realized as Elsa gestured towards the bed. "Lose the shirt and move down the bed some." Anna complied immediately, too turned on to be embarrassed with how quickly she acquiesced to her sister's request. Her shirt was off in a second, body inching down the bed until she was lying flat on her back, staring at her sister, waiting.

Elsa paused, her gaze traveling appreciatively over the redhead's bare body. Her eyes lingered on the red, swollen flesh between her legs, Anna's need so obvious it brought heat to her cheeks as she flushed with desire.

Smirking, Elsa returned to the bed, yet instead of mounting the girl's thighs again, she stood above the redhead's face, staring down at her with a feral glint in her eyes. Then she kneeling over Anna's face, and suddenly it was all the redhead could do to remember to breathe when she was suddenly met with her sister's dripping core, flowering lips puckering as the woman clenched before her.

Elsa fisted her hair again, dragging Anna's mouth to her waiting sex. Anna didn't need any further encouragement, lips and tongue going to work on Elsa's womanhood with gusto. At the first taste of the woman's sweet, tangy nectar, Anna let loose a rumbling moan that drew a gasp from the blonde. She tasted so wonderful, so perfect, Anna couldn't help but thrust her tongue as deep as she could, drawing out more and more of that delicious ambrosia.

Anna eventually had to grasp her sister's thighs as Elsa began bucking wantonly into her face, holding the blonde in place as she continued to mouth the heated flesh of her sister's core. Her lips and tongue were everywhere; she just couldn't get enough of the feel of Elsa's drenched slit grinding roughly against her lips.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, the need in her voice penetrating the redhead's hunger-addled mind. "M-My clit, please gods suck my clit!" And gods, what that voice did to her. Anna could feel her own body clenching as she stopped her teasing exploration, taking the blonde's hard clit between her lips and sucking hard. She released it moments later, tongue flicking back and forth across the sensitive bundle of nerves relentlessly.

Elsa's moans were turning into half-screams, Anna's name flowing unrestrained from her lips as she drew closer and closer to blessed release. And Anna wanted nothing more than to push her sister over the edge, to have her come undone by her own hands...or mouth, in this case.

All it took was Anna inserting a single finger and curling it inward, reaching that rougher patch deep within the blonde's clenching core. Elsa was silent for several seconds, then with a shuddering, deep gasp, she let loose the loudest scream Anna had heard from her so far, voice raw and unrestrained. It repeated several times, and Anna could feel Elsa clenching again and again around her finger, and the redhead couldn't help but feel her own body clench as well, wetness pouring between her legs and it was only as the blonde fell beside her, still shaking and moaning her sister's name that she realized she'd climaxed right along with the blonde.

Anna gathered her sister up into her arms, the blonde curling half on top of the redhead as the last few aftershocks shuddered through her body. They were both quiet save for their labored breathing. Anna couldn't quite believe it had happened, but the residual wetness covering the lower half of her face and warmth of the body lying prone atop her own was enough to convince her.

"Gods," Elsa eventually whispered, gently lifting her head to stare longingly at the redhead. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this day. How long I've wanted you." Her hand rose slowly to cup Anna's cheek gently, reverently. "I love you so much, Anna. My perfect, sweet little sister."

Anna felt her heart flutter at the look in her sister's eyes, and she couldn't resist bringing their lips together in a brief kiss. "I love you too, perfect big sis," she whispered back, a grin slowly working its way onto her lips. "Thank the gods I butt-dialed you, eh?"

Elsa just laughed, shoving playfully at Anna's shoulder. But Anna was happier in that moment than she had ever felt. And she knew, she absolutely _knew_ , this was it for her. There had never been anyone but Elsa for her, and there never would be.

This, right there in her arms...that was her happily ever after.


End file.
